


Slightly Crazy

by Therapy_Notes



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Boy Meets World References, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Love, M/M, Opposites Attract, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapy_Notes/pseuds/Therapy_Notes
Summary: I'll carry you.  You'll carry me.  That's how it could be.Set after the formal in Girl Meets World.





	Slightly Crazy

 

 

Day was breaking. Soft blue light shone through the window and casted a dim glow along Eric’s back.

Jack lay awake, facing him.

Despite him saying he’d be in the other queen bed by morning because of his tendency to toss and turn during the night, Eric was still wrapped around him like a koala bear on a tree trunk, sound asleep with his mouth wide open, and by the look of it, he showed no signs of waking up anytime soon.

At some point during the night, Jack had rolled over and the spoon had seamlessly turned into a honeymoon hug. Deep down, he’d known Eric wouldn’t leave.

When given the choice, Eric had always preferred the presence of company in bed.

Eric had once told him that it was because it helped him feel grounded and that having someone’s arms around him made him feel safe from falling off the bed and being abducted by aliens.

Eric was absolutely a huge fan of having bed-partners.

Back in college, back when sleeping in bed together solely involved them sleeping in bed together, Eric would often crawl under the covers next to him after a long day of classes and sleep until Jack dug his fingers into his ticklish ribs in order to wake him because it was either time for dinner or time for his first morning class.

He hadn’t been lying all those years ago when he’d said he and Eric did “all the things girlfriends did”.

 **

_“If I understand this correctly, girlfriends sleep together, bathe together, and even get to see each other naked,” said Eric._

_‘We already do that,” Jack had said flatly._

_To which Eric had responded with a cheeky, “Shhhhhh.”_

_**_

True, they’d slept together, bathed together, and had frequently seen each other naked, however, it wasn’t until last night, after they’d left Cory’s daughter’s school dance, after they had spent an entire two hours spilling their guts to each other, that the three things that had crossed firmly into the land of toe-curling intimacy.

He didn’t know why but there was something about Eric’s face that made looking away from it nearly impossible.

Jack was sure that had Eric been awake right now, he would have instantly been labeled a creeper.

Suddenly, Eric began to shift beside him. “Ugh, you’re such a creeper.”

Jack tensed. His hand which had been steadily rubbing Eric’s back froze in place.

At this, Eric blinked open his eyes and stared at him.

Despite there not being a smile on his face, Eric had a sort of jovial air about himself that made Jack feel like the butt of some unspoken joke.

“Why am I a creeper? Because I was looking at you? Where else was I supposed to look?”

Eric rolled onto his back and stretched out lazily. “Hey, look all you want. Not gonna stop you, but just be ready to be called a creeper when you’re caught.”

Jack’s hand, which was now resting low on Eric’s stomach twitched. He looked down at where his pinky was touching the bare skin between Eric’s shirt and pajama pants before snatching his hand away and burying it beneath the pillow under his head.

Eric smirked and rose a brow at him suggestively.

Jack huffed. Eric was always laughing at him. “How on earth did you know I was looking at you anyway?”

“Well, either I’m turning psychic again or you’re just that predictable.” Eric rolled back onto his side to face him. “And even though I’d make one helluva psychic, I wouldn’t put my money on that one.” When all Jack did in return was make the broody face he would sport back in the day whenever he said or did anything potentially damaging to their college careers, Eric chuckled and kicked his leg. “This is supposed to be fun, you know. Our little back and forth. But you’re all like _grrrrrrr_.”

Jack looked away, his expression darkening and becoming closed off.

“No,” groaned Eric, shoving one of his legs between Jack’s. “You’re not doing this. You’re not pulling away.” Eric tightened his jaw. “Not after…after last night, you don’t get to—”

Whatever point he’d been about to make went unspoken because in the next moment, Jack was kissing him, kissing him much too passionately to be a simple _good morning, Eric_ , or a _shut up, Eric_ , kiss. Jack’s hand cupped his jaw and guided Eric’s movements against his mouth.

They ended up rolling over so that Jack lay on top of him.

“I don’t know how to be with you like this,” said Jack slightly out of breath after they’d parted. “When I look at you, I remember how things used to be… how I used to be. With everything that’s happened, I don’t know I’m supposed to act around you.”

Suddenly, he was being shoved away. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at Eric, terrified that he’d somehow managed to ruin things before they’d had their morning coffee.

“I don’t want you to _act_ like anything around me,” snapped Eric. “Yes, it’s been a really long time, but I’m still me and you’re still you.”

He sighed loudly and sunk back into his pillow.

“Look…we don’t have to now, but soon, we’re going to talk about everything. What happened with you after leaving Pennbrook, after leaving the Peace Corps, and every after that happened after that, and then, we’re going to figure out a way to get you out of that awful water-polluting goblin company.”

Jack chuckled quietly, because Eric had made what he guessed was supposed to be a scary face when he’d said the word goblin, and because Eric had a strange knack for turning a difficult task into a child’s game.

“Heck, if you’re into it, you can work with me.” Eric ran his fingers through Jack’s perfectly managed hair, making it go from ‘swooshed’ to ‘fluffed’. “It’ll be fun. Now please stop looking so sad, dude. We’ll figure this out. We will. And about this whole ‘I don’t know how to act around you crap’, drop it. You don’t need to tippy toe around me. By all means, feel free to annoy me, because I’m sure there will be times where I’ll annoy you. I’m sure it’ll be few and far between, but still if I’m ever getting on your nerves, tell me so.”

“Eric,’ Jack chuckled, fondly.

“But same goes for when I make you happy. Smile or something, because I wanna know when I make you happy. I promise you I’ll do the same. Seriously, this can be easy if we let it be. We already have the heart thing. All we need now is to make room for each other in our lives.” Eric paused, for the first time that morning seeming unsure and nervous. “Last night, you said…you said that keeping me around was always the best choice you’ve ever made. I mean, it sounded like you were saying that you…” For the first time that morning, Eric looked nervous, like Jack had the upper hand and with one fell swoop, he could crush him by simply denying what Eric was implying. “You said it, dude. Out loud, in front of Cory and about fifty flailing teenagers. It’s out there, man. There’s no taking it back. You’re so into me, it’s sickening.”

Jack rolled his eyes. But then, he smiled, a genuine, wide smile that made Eric breathe out a sigh of relief.

“Now, will you please stop killing my vibe?” whined Eric. “We were doing awesome before you went all sad puppy on me.”

Jack crossed the small distance between them and rolled Eric onto his back again, pressing him into the bed. He smirked down at him but didn’t start revving things back up even with Eric trying to pull him in by the neck.

“Eric,” chastised Jack.

“Jack,” countered Eric, testily.

Jack shook his head but eventually gave in and leaned down to press their mouths together. When he pulled away, he whispered, “It’s light out.”

Eric looked up at the light shining in through the blinds of the ritzy hotel room they’d booked the previous night. His eyes fell shut as he sighed peacefully. “I love pink skies.”

“I…” started Jack, sounding nervous. “I want to get to know you again.” Eric’s eyes drew away from the window and locked with the warmly familiar ones of the best friend he ever had. “And, I want you to get to know me.”

Unexpectedly, Jack found himself mesmerized by Eric’s dimples. Why was he smiling?

“Jacky.” Eric trailed a hand down Jack’s solid chest and then held it over the steady thumping against his ribs. “I know you. I know you.” Jack sucked in a sharp breath, as Eric started a gentle rubbing over his breastbone. “You’re the same sweet guy who let himself fall for a girl who talked to Satan just because he was desperate for love. You’re the same sweet guy who baked a pumpkin and bone pie in an effort to give my family a happy Thanksgiving. You’re the same sweet guy who used to lay my clothes out in the morning because you wanted to make sure I made to it to class on time. You’re the same sweet guy who liked me no matter what crazy thing I said or did.” He had punctuated each statement with a kiss. “Jacky.” Eric leaned in. “I know you, and you know me.”  

“Do I?” said Jack, though he looked entirely convinced that he was staring into the eyes of the person he was supposed to be with for the rest of his life.

In a rapid spiel reminiscent of his outburst in the café shop, Eric blurted, “Eric Matthews became the mayor of a small town before being elected into the Senate. He had resigned to live a life of solitude until one night when he crossed paths with that of a friend, a friend who’d been his other half, his calm, his anchor during a time of madness and change. And finally, after years of loneliness, Eric Matthews could do his happy dance, because, just as his old friend had wisely recommended after a comically disastrous attempt to swap dates back in college, the universe had brought his soul mate to him.”

Jack’s head fell forward as a laugh overtook him, as Eric proceeded to do his happy dance, well as best as he could while in bed. “Seriously, buddy.  You're too much.”

“I don’t know about you, Jacky, but me, personally? I’m very comforted in the fact that we’re being protected by the universe.”

“You’re crazy, you know that?”

Eric looked thoughtful for a moment. “Only slightly.”

“Oh, you’re only slightly crazy?” laughed Jack.

Eric grinned at him as he rolled them over so that he was on top. He leaned forward, lying his forward against Jack’s, connecting the two of them from head to toe.

Jack gasped as he was slowly surrounded and consumed. _Eric._ _Eric_. “Well then…I guess…it might be safe to say…I might be slightly in love with you.”

 

 >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing something. Hope whoever reads enjoys. If anyone is interested in reading more, let me know. 
> 
>  
> 
> ****Summary from the poem Milkshakes in the movie Before Sunrise****
> 
>  
> 
> List of referenced Boy Meets World episodes:
> 
> The Witches of Pennbrook (Season 5 Episode 5)  
> Chasing Angela (Season 5 Episode 8)  
> The Eskimo (Season 5 Episode 13)  
> Honesty Night (Season 5 Episode 21)  
> His Answer (Season 6 Episode 1)  
> You Light Up My Union (Season 7 Episode 5)


End file.
